


The First Blossoms of Spring

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets back from a 9 day off world mission, only to have missed David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Blossoms of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Springtime celebration in my LJ.

Evan Lorne paced around the apartment for an hour as he waited for word from David. It was the first day of Spring for them on their new planet, and Parrish, Deborah Kiang, and Katy Brown had all gone out to catalog some of the first blooms of the year. They'd been checking in regularly, but had extended their mission twice now, and had been gone for nearly ten hours. But since Evan had been offworld when David and the botanists left, it'd been ten days since the two had seen each other, and the absence was setting his teeth on edge.

"Lorne to Jinks," Evan says after he keys his radio.

"Jinks here," comes the reply.

"How much longer you think you folks are going to be out there, Jinksie?" he asks as he walks out onto the balcony, enjoying one of the first rays of warm sunshine of the season.

"Not sure, Sir. They're like kids on Christmas morning." Blowing out a sigh, Jinks adds, "It could be a while."

"Thanks. Lorne out."

Evan contemplates his options for a second, then heads out of the apartment and makes his way to the puddlejumper bay. "Lorne to Sheppard," he says as he nears the bay.

"I was _wondering_ how long it was going to take you to crack," comes the reply. "You gonna go get the kids?"

"Just mine, John," Evan replies.

"Take 'jumper 7. Radek just put it through an overhaul because Kavanagh kept saying it was acting ' _hanky_ '."

"Hinky, Sir?"

"Yeah... If you want, I could send Kavanagh with you to explain the hinkieness," John says with a chuckle.

"Kkkkggggttttt... Sorry - kkkggggtttttt - going through a tunnel - kkkkkgggggttttttt - Lorne out," Evan says as he settles into the pilots seat. With a course set in, he heads out of the top of the 'jumper bay into the setting Altantis sun, and towards the botanists worksite.

Parking the jumper next to the one the botanists used, Evan uses a lifesigns detector and makes his way towards the group a few hundred yards to the north.

"Jinkie, Emmett," he says in greeting the Marines.

"Major," both men reply in unison. "I think your guy is...that way," Sergeant Emmett replies, indicating a cluster of trees to their left.

"Thanks," Evan replies, then trudges his way through the brush towards his partner.

"David," Lorne says when he comes upon the concentrating botanist.

"Evan!" David replies, nearly dropping his camera and bag of samples. He walks over to Evan and pulls him into a kiss. "I've missed you."

Lorne can't help but smile and pull David into another penetrating kiss. "You were supposed to be back hours ago..." he says. Lowering his voice, he nearly whispers, "We had a date..."

Parrish looks at Evan curiously, then checks the date on his watch and realizes it's their anniversary. "I'm so sorry!" he says. "I didn't forget... I just," he motions around at the surrounding plantlife, "guess I got caught up in all this."

"Yeah, well," Evan says, then grabs another kiss before taking David by the hand, leading him back towards the puddlejumpers.

"Oh, David," Katy Brown calls, pulling away from Deborah Kiang for a moment to show David some samples. "Come look at-"

Evan cuts both Katy and David off. "Uh, I'll have him back in an hour. After that, he's all yours." With a smile and a wink, Evan continues on towards the puddlejumpers, leaving the scientists and Marines in a stunned silence.

Deborah Kiang breaks the silence first, calling, "Have fun, boys!" in Evan and David's general direction.

"Have fun?" Katy asks, not totally getting the situation.

"They haven't seen each other in, like, two weeks Katy," Deborah says. "You can't take Mohammed to the mountain, you bring the booty-call to Mohammed."


End file.
